


RWBY of the Walking Dead - Chaos

by Faytestar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytestar/pseuds/Faytestar
Summary: A world thrown into chaos by a plague that causes corpses to become flesh eating monsters. Yang finds herself trying to survive along with new and old friends, as well as enemies. Will she be able to adapt to the situation? Or will she crumble under pressure and watch as those she cares about die. Main couple is Yang/Weiss but many other ships will be featured as well.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A Grimm Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY of The Walking Dead makes it to Ao3! Hooraaaaay! I'll be fixing up and revising all the chapters to be a bit more revised here, but I'll keep the old versions on FFnet just for posterity sakes. A pleasure to meet all y'all Ao3ers, and I look forward to reading with you all~

"Yang! The zombies! Th-They're coming!"

"Just hold on! I'll keep them busy!"

Bang! Bang!

"Ugh damn it! Blake! There's too many!"

"Yang watch out!"

"Blake! No!"

Yang blinked at the screen as her character died, and the game over menu popped up, asking if she wanted to quit or restart. A loud sigh rang out from her headphones.

"Darn, we died again." A monotone droned on.

"Yeah, oh well Blake, at least we tried." The blonde replied, setting down her Ybox controller. "Let's take a Blake."

"Did you just…" Blake's voice trailed off, probably in shock of what Yang had just said.

"Yeah yeah, we'll play more Commercial Evil, just let me get some water." She smirked, proud of her little pun before removing her black and yellow headset and placing it down on the leather couch beside her controller.

The heat today was unbearable. Yang had to resort to dressing in a yellow basketball jersey and her black elastic shorts. Her long beautiful mane was tied up in a ponytail, it also helped to fit the headphones on her head.

Standing up and stretching her rather muscular legs, she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pressing it against the water dispenser. Crystal clear water poured in a neat stream into the glass, filling it slowly.

Her purple eyes idly perused the fridge full of envelopes, magnets, and pictures of a happy family. Summer Rose, her kind mother. Ruby Rose, the cheeky little sister she loves to death. Taiyang her father that dotes a bit too much, and herself.

As she continued to look at all the things on the fridge, there was a small yellow sticky note that read:

Dear Yang,

We're going on a trip with your sister Ruby to Atlas, so take care of yourself. Should be back in a week.

Love, Summer Rose

Yang sighed at the note. She had come home from work last night to an empty house, and just this note. Usually her lovely little sister would be rushing up to greet her, but not that night. For the first time in forever, she had slept on the bunk-bed alone.

The house was fairly small, and fit their small family. Three bedroom, 2 baths, and a connected living room, kitchen, and dining room. Yang Xiao Long spent most of her time in the living room, either playing games with her online friend Blake Belladonna, or lounging around and reading magazines. But if she wasn't doing either of those, then you would find her in the garage, working on her motorcycle, or getting a sweat in with her punching-bag.

She sighed softly and removed her glass from the dispenser, and lifted it up, tipping the edge to her lips and letting the liquid flow into her mouth. She then removed the glass with a breath of relief and carried it back to the living room, setting the glass on the wooden flooring before picking up her controller and headset.

"C'mon, I'll be Reon this time."

* * * * *

Weiss Schnee sighed softly, the cool air from the air conditioning blowing against her soft skin. She looked out of the tinted window of her family's white limousine, and she could make out small houses as they passed by. She had just finished a singing recital and was in the process of driving to the harbor to catch a helicopter back home. Though looking down the suburban street was very different than what she was used to. Typically the towns of Atlas were much nicer, and more advanced compared to Vale's.

"Sebastian, where are we going? I thought we were going home…" The heiress spoke out, her azure eyes looking toward the older driver. Despite her disinterest in the rural area, she had memorized the route back to the harbor in case she managed to find something of interest. The way they were going was much different than what she had remembered.

"Well you see here Ms. Schnee, your father… requested that I was to escort you to the Winchester Estate which is in Vale, it seems you have a marriage meeting today..." Sebastian answered her slowly, the information was sensitive, and he knew why.

Weiss groaned. She hated how her father continued to think that he could control her life like this. If she had to take over the company, the least he could do was let her marry who she wanted. Her thoughts were cut short by sudden squealing, as the driver had stepped on the brakes suddenly. On that rural road, it appeared as if the traffic had suddenly became more dense.

Having been thrown from her seat due to the sudden stop, Weiss picked herself up off the velvet floor of the limousine, and peered over the driver's shoulder. "Ugh... This is the road leading to the bridge into Vale, why is it so blocked up?" Weiss asked. True enough, a long line of cars extended from the city, over the bridge, and to where they were stopped.

The two looked on, watching as military choppers from Atlas came flying in toward Vale. They knew something had happened, and it wasn't good.

"What do you think happened?" Weiss asked, her eyes transfixed on the multiple helicopters overhead.

"I don't know Ms. Schnee… but whatever it is, it's going to be huge…" He commented, his hands gripping the wheel.

Weiss moved to the back of the car and sighed. "If… you hear anything, wake me up… I don't know if I can stand this traffic… I'm sure it's just nothing to worry about…" She said. The heiress gently laid a glove hand across her pale, unblemished face, before laying it back down neatly in her lap. Her light blue dress giving off a sparkle. Having closed her eyes, Weiss seemed calm. But deep down, she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to unfold.

* * * * *

"Hey Yang? Something big is going on, give me a minute." Blake's voice rang through Yang's headphones. "Let's pause for a bit."

"Yeah sure Blake." She responded, pressing the pause button on her controller. The blonde set down her controller and sighed, grabbing her glass of water from the floor. The glass had a coating of condensation around it, feeling cool to her touch, but it also left a ring of water on the floor, which Yang silently cursed herself for having not used a coaster. She took a drink from the glass, letting the cool water refresh her thirst.

A sudden honk from a car horn caught Yang's attention, causing her to peer out the window on the front of the house, overlooking the street. A long line of cars filled the street, and particularly, one white limousine was caught among them.

"What's going on…?" She thought out loud, removing her headphones and standing from the couch. With water in hand, she approached the window to inspect the traffic. Sure enough, the cars lined up all the way across the bridge to Vale. "This road never sees traffic… I wonder what's going on…?"

The blonde turned to the TV, a message popped up on the game screen saying 'NinjaKitty has logged off'. "I guess Blake must have been busy…" She grabbed the remote off the couch and entered in the numbers for the Vale News channel, hoping to see what was going on.

A news reporter stood somewhere in the middle of downtown Vale. The scene behind her, was pure and utter chaos. People were running in all directions, screaming, running over each other just to get away from… something. Through the screams of the people, Yang looked at the main headline that read:

GRIMM VIRUS OUTBREAK TURNS DEAD INTO LIVING.

"Oh… you have got to be kidding me…" The blonde stared hard at the TV screen. Surely this was a joke right? Living dead weren't real, just a fictional horror story. But her eyes wandered over to the city of Vale. It seemed very normal, if it weren't for the long lines of traffic, and the Atlas helicopters flying in.

Atlas would never usually be seen in Vale. Vale was peaceful enough, Atlas was the capital of Remnant, and headquarters to the Remnant Defense Army, who mobilized in cases of riots or terrorist attacks. But if they were responding to say… a zombie outbreak, then Yang wasn't imagining things.

"This is wrong… so very wrong…" She grimaced, pressing herself against the window to stare at Vale, hoping to see that it was not what she had seen on the news.

* * * * *

Weiss was awoken to the sudden sounds of yelling. Her eyes fluttered open and her heartbeat quickened, as people passed by the tinted windows in a frenzy. Her attention was turned to the front of the limo, hoping Sebastian had answers for her. "Sebastian?!" She called out.

The heiress got up from her seat, and crouched over to the front of the vehicle, but no one was there. Sebastian was gone.

"Wh-what's going on?!" She asked no on in particular, going into a bit of a panic. Her driver was missing, and people were running amok outside while screaming and yelling. They seemed to be running in the direction opposite of Vale.

Weiss returned to the back of the limo and tried to open the door, but a soon as she tried, people pushed and shoved their way past the car, and slammed the door shut, trapping her in it.

She groaned and looked around the limo for other means of exit, until she caught the sight of sunlight streaming onto the drivers seat. There was a sun roof. The heiress got to work quickly, moving back to the front of the limo and looking at the controls, her mind racing as she grabbed a lever and pulled it down. Sure enough, the sun roof retracted, allowing an opening at the top of the limo. But as the screen moved, Weiss could hear the screams of the people running as clear as day, instead of being muffled from being inside the car.

She climbed through the opening and was given a full view of the world around her, and finally, she could see what everyone was running from. Corpses, with horrendous wounds, wounds that would seem fatal, but, they were still moving.. They caught people running away and bit into their flesh. Weiss was horrified. Her instinct was to run. Follow the crowd, and run, as fast as she could.

Not wasting any more time, Weiss pulled herself onto the roof of the limo and jumped off the side. By this time, the amount of people running had thinned out a bit and she had been able to jump off without hitting anyone.

Her heels clacked when she hit the floor, and instantly, she fell to the right, onto the road. A sharp pain had shot through her ankle. She looked down at what it was, and to her horror, her right heel had broken. Causing her to fall.

The heiress winced in pain, her hands reaching down to touch her ankle, hoping that it wasn't broken, but she couldn't tell. But something bothered her even more.

The decomposing, bloody and beaten figures were moving closer and closer to where she would be, and everyone had already cleared the area, scattering in every direction. She tried her best to crawl, but the pain in her ankle was unbearable. Her senses were in overload, she didn't want to die, not here.

Weiss froze in the middle of trying to crawl to the curb of the road, when a shadow was cast over her. The sounds of groaning emanating very closely. She slowly turned her head to see a corpse towering over her, it reeked of feces and blood.

"N-no way…" She whimpered. The heiress felt tears forming at the corners of her azure eyes.

"Eat this!" A sudden voice shouted, at Weiss, followed by a cracking noise. The whitette slowly opened her eyes, watching the corpse fall onto the road with a thud. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" The voice asked.

The heiress looked up, seeing bright blond hair, and lilac colored eyes. She had a bat in her right hand hand, and her left hand extended toward Weiss, offering her help.

She shook her head. "I… I can't walk.. I think I broke my ankle…" The pain was still there, but it wasn't very bad as it initially was.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air. The mysterious stranger had carried her bridal style. She had the biggest grin on her face as she ran toward a house, a few more corpses trailing behind them.

* * * * *

Yang quickly opened the door to her home and took one big step in, using her right leg to kick the door close. Moving quickly, she dropped the white-haired girl onto her couch and ran to lock the door, using both the bolt lock and the door lock, and propping a stool against the door, hoping it would hold.

Taking a deep breath and peering through the peephole, she watched as the zombies shambled down the road, pursuing whatever survivors were left.

"Well then, that was quite the rescue huh?" Yang said with a small laugh. In truth, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Sorry about that… I should… probably look at that ankle…" The blonde started, trying not to make the atmosphere awkward. She moved over to where the girl was sitting, and kneeled in front of her, tending to her ankle, removing her heels at the same time. "Does the pretty face have a name?"

The girl seemed to eye her over cautiously before answering. "W-Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss huh? Well Weiss, I'm Yang Xiao Long." She chuckled, inspecting the swelling around her ankle. She was doing her best to keep up a happy façade. "And don't worry, it isn't broken, just sprained."

The news seemed to cause her to sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought it was broken… Wait, how could you tell? Are you even a doctor?" Weiss questioned, her eyes performing some kind of signature glare that she seemed to have down really well.

"Nope, I'm an athlete not a doctor, but I can tell a broken bone from a sprain." Yang replied, standing up and walking toward the kitchen, looking for the medical tape.

"What are those... things outside?" She questioned further, referring to the thing her blonde savior had just dispatched.

"Well, when I was watching the news, they said it came from the Grimm Virus… so I guess they're called Grimm." the blonde replied, picking out the medical tape and walking over to the injured girl, kneeling back down and wrapping up her ankle tightly to stabilize it.

"Thank you for this… but I can assure you I had that situation all under control." Weiss said, looking away. She was doing her best to keep up her appearances but... for what?

"If you mean dying is your way of having things 'under control,' then you've got a problem." She smirked and looked up at her, lilac eyes meeting azure.

Weiss just scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down at the blonde. "You're such a brute, maybe I could teach you a thing or two about being a lady."

"And maybe I can teach you something useful like how to properly thank someone for saving your life." Yang retorted. She stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was still shining brightly, and the Grimm were still walking about hunting anything that moved. She watched through her neighbors window as the kind lady she knew was tackled by a Grimm. Yang winced and looked away.

"You have any ideas on where to go? Based on your clothing, and what you were riding in, it's clear you're not from Vale." She turned around from the window, facing Weiss.

"Hmph, finally you use that brain of yours in there. I'm from Atlas." The white haired girl answered, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Yang was beginning to regret helping her. She hadn't realized she would be so stuck up. "Well you're in luck, my family's in Atlas, so we'll make our way there. And why are you here in Vale anyways?"

"Wait, we? Sorry, but you may have saved me, but you're still a stranger to me, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm fine on my own, and to answer your question, I was attending a singing recital at Beacon academy." She smirked.

Yang's eyebrow twitched. This girl was really getting on her nerves. "If you're fine, I want to see you walk out of here right now." She demanded, pointing to the front door.

"In fact, I will!" Weiss answered back. Using her hands, she pushed herself off the black leather couch and tried to stand. The extra weight on her ankle made the pain course through her leg, causing it to buckle, and she fell forward, landing flat on the hardwood floor, thankfully catching herself with her hands but her face red with embarrassment.

"See! You aren't fine at all!" Yang almost shouted, walking around the couch to help her.

"Stop! Stop right there! Don't you dare come any closer!" She yelled, keeping her face hidden from Yang. "Just… leave me alone…" She didn't want to show her tears and embarrassment. She was a Schnee, and she didn't need to be seen like that. Her mental façade was beginning to crack, and her pride was beginning to crumble. "I'm not weak... I don't need anybody..." She quietly whispered through her tears.

Yang just sighed. Shaking her head, she turned around, but froze. The Grimm were surrounding her house, as if they were attracted to the yelling they made. They were pounding on the door and windows, groaning loudly, as if to attract more.

"Wh-what's that no-" Weiss was cut off by Yang making a shushing noise.

"The Grimm are attracted to noise somehow… keep it down…" She whispered loud enough for Weiss to hear. She needed a way to get out of the neighborhood quickly, and a light bulb went off in her head.

She carefully made her way into her room and grabbed her athletic bag and school bag, dumping out the contents. The blonde began sifting through her closet, trying to pick out apparel that would be effective in their situation. Her mind was racing, thinking of all the undead movies, games, and stories she'd read, hoping that knowledge would be put to good use here. She packed a few clothes for even the 'Snow White who was still laying in her living room. Yang chuckled to herself, having thought of the nickname.

After filling up her backpack with clothes, she grabbed the athletic bag and walked into back into the living room, surprised to see Weiss had managed to get herself off the floor, and into a sitting position. She had her head turned toward the windows, and the Grimm seemed to have wandered toward a car alarm that went off.

Yang began filling the bag with bottles of water, canned goods, and any snacks she could find. thankfully, Summer had been nice enough to buy Yang all kinds of snacks before she left on her vacation. Seeing that Weiss had finally calmed down, she proceeded to look through the kitchen to grab the largest knife she could find, and placed it into her bag. "Ice Princess, tell me now, are you coming with me to Atlas, or staying."

No answer.

Weiss had her hands balled up into a fist. She was in Vale, away from home, and here she was being cold to the person who had just saved her life. 

The blonde sighed and walked over to the front door, grabbing the bat she had dropped earlier and returned to the kitchen. Picking up and shouldering her backpack and athletic bag, she opened the door in the kitchen leading to the garage where her motorcycle, Bumblebee, was parked in the middle and waiting for her.

She opened up the seat compartment and stuffed her backpack into it, removing her helmet beforehand and closing the seat. In her head, she just couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting in her living room. She saved her, so shouldn't she be grateful? She sighed and got onto the bike.

"Don't… leave without me you jerk…" Yang heard from behind her. She turned to see Weiss holding onto the door frame with her right hand, and keeping her right foot suspended.

Yang couldn't help but smile, dismounting the bike and walking over to her and gently putting a helmet on her head. "Okay Ice Princess, let's go." She offered her hand to the white haired girl, as though she was a knight.

Weiss took her hand, feeling her callused hands, in contrast to her own smooth skin. "Let me get one thing straight… I'm not doing this because I need you or anything.. I just… don't know my way around Vale so I'm letting you guide me." She said defiantly, her eyes narrowed on the woman for extra effect.

"Whatever you say Princess." Yang grinned, handing Weiss the athletic bag and helping her get on before she got on herself. She slipped her own helmet over her head and pressed the button on the garage door remote. As the steel garage door raised, Yang kick-started the motorcycle. She felt slender arms wrap around her waist and she chuckled. "Hang on tight."


	2. GRIMM Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang are finally on their way to Atlas... Right?

Yang grinned as the bike sputtered to life as the garage door fully opened. The rumbling of the engine halted and everything went quiet save for the groaning of the horde of Grimm wandering the street.

The roaring of the engine, combined with the steel garage door moving, created quite a large noise, and in seconds, the horde of Grimm had rushed the garage, aiming to make the two their next meal.

Yang didn't even have time to say anything. As soon as she heard a scream, and she didn't know who screamed, but she grabbed Weiss by the waist and threw her over her shoulder. Hastily running and opening the door back into the house, knocking the bike over. The Grimm pursued them into the kitchen, some moving faster than others. The blonde passed the living room and retreated back into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. After dropping Weiss onto the floor, she pushed the bunk bed she and Ruby shared in front of the door, barricading it, despite it's weight, the adrenaline pulsing through her veins gave her that extra strength to push. Her heart raced as the Grimm banged their fists on her door, threatening to break it down.

"Y-You idiot!" Weiss hissed quietly, her voice was shaky with fear. Her eyes were shooting daggers into the back of a certain blonde.

"Geez… I'm sorry! Get off my case Elsa!" Yang half-yelled, half whispered. Continuing to push the bed against the door as the banging was getting louder and louder.

Weiss couldn't believe how calm Yang was acting considering their situation. But when she realized that the blonde's legs were trembling, her suspicions were confirmed.

Yang collapsed on to the hardwood floor beside the bed, her back against it as she quietly prayed. The banging seemed endless, each one threatening to break down the door, and she wanted nothing more for the banging to stop.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang. Bang.. Bang... Silence.

"Y-Yang… I think they've stopped now…" Weiss whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

But Yang still heard the thumping noises, but it was different. The noise didn't come from the door, it was from her own beating heart. She slowly began to relax, taking slow and deep breaths to steady herself.

The two girls spent a few minutes of awkward silence, seeming to just listen for any signs of more Grimm. They knew they were still inside the house, their groans was evidence of this.

"Well… this really bites… Heh, get it?" Yang said quietly, breaking the silence. She turned to the heiress and gave her the biggest grin she could muster.

"Did… you just… try to make a pun…?" Weiss asked in disbelief, staring back at the blonde. Maybe she really was an idiot.

"Oh please Princess, I was just trying to lighten the mood…" She whispered, a slight sense of annoyance in her voice.

Weiss just shook her head, wincing slightly as she moved her leg to get into a better sitting position.

"So what now? We can't just wait here for them to decompose, you left the food and water outside!" She groaned.

"I don't know… geez…" Yang sighed, standing back up. She moved over to the window and slid open the blinds, peering out at the lawn. Before her, around twenty of the decaying dead were shuffling about.

"I guess… we could distract them somehow, like maybe…." Yang looked around her room, scanning it. "Maybe I could throw my alarm clock?"

The heiress looked up at the blonde. "What?" Her mouth slightly open with disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll just set it to ring then toss it out this window." She shrugged. "I never really liked it anyways. Time sure does fly by quickly. I mean, it's about time that I got rid of it." A grin spread across the boxer's face once again. Laughter is the best medicine. She figured maybe she could lift their spirits with a bit of a joke.

"You are insufferable. Absolutely insufferable. But… I assume that just might work actually." Weiss deadpanned but gave it a thought, knowing loud noises attracted the Grimm.

Yang sighed and sat down beside the white-haired girl. "So… wanna… talk?"

"About what?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh things, like… I don't know… our plan?"

"Well as far as I know, we're supposed to get to Vale Harbor without getting eaten, and you're supposed to take me there. There was supposed to be a helicopter I had to get to, and that took me back to Atlas. Though I'm not sure if it will still be there.

"Hm… we'll have to escape the neighborhood and cross the bridge to get into the city… then head to the harbor… though it's too long to travel in a single day..."

"Well that's fine, I don't think the virus spread to Atlas yet... Right?"

"I don't know Ice Princess. But let's hope their fancy technology kept them out."

"Oh believe me, not even a fly could get into Atlas without being searched."

Yang sighed softly. "Let's hope you're right."

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air, muffled by the closed room.

"What was that?" The heiress asked. As soon as she said that, more shots were heard.

"I think someone is shooting them... Hopefully that will get them out of here..." The blonde responded, pushing the bed aside and pressing her ear against the door and listening closely. "The Grimm are leaving... They're after the sounds."

The gunshots continued, it seems there were a variety of weapons, some guns were quick to fire, others made loud, single shots. The two concluded it was a group of people trying to escape, but which way were they going? Toward Vale, or toward the outskirts of town?

"Well… only one way to find out…" Yang sighed softly. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob, slowly twisting it.

"What are you doing…?" Weiss asked. She had an idea what, but she didn't like it. "You aren't leaving me here alone are you?!"

"Don't worry ice princess, I'll come back. I just need to scout out the house. Besides, there's too much I have to live for." the blonde said with a smile. She opened the door, stepped through, and quickly closed it. "Ha… Ruby… mom… dad, I have to see them and make sure they're okay…" Her legs shook with every step, and she could hear the beating of her heart in her ears.

When she moved into the living room, it was empty, save for two zombies standing around. There was blood and entrails littering the kitchen and living room's hardwood floor. Yang did her best to endure the sight.

She silently moved to the nearest one which was standing near the black couch, the Grimm had a hole in its shoulder and was missing flesh in a few places. The smell was raw, and Yang did her best not to lose her stomach. The Grimm an older woman wearing a yellow dress, and Yang hoped it wasn't someone she knew. The other Grimm in the kitchen was a male, wearing a green polo and khaki shorts, it's chest torn open, and the shirt a darker green around the wound.

With one swift movement she kicked the back of the Grimm's leg and watched it crumple to the floor. "It's… not human anymore… it's not human!" She muttered to herself, bringing her right knee up over the Grimm's head, then slamming it straight down, driving her heel into it's face, a sickening crunch could be heard from beneath her. 

Yang gulped, trying to calm herself down. It was her second kill, and she still couldn't get used to the feeling. When she killed zombies in her games, she felt joy, like she was winning. But now, she feels only sadness. This was a person, with a family.

The blonde didn't have any time to think. The crunching noise was picked up by the other Grimm, and as if in a frenzy, it dashed toward her with inhuman speed. She steeled herself to fight it, but as soon as it tackled her, she went flying with it. They both slammed into the hardwood floor. With the wind knocked out of her lungs, she struggled to push it away. Her hands managed to grab its neck, and was holding it back, as it snapped and growled at her. Yang finally took a few gasps for air, and brought her knee up to her chest, the sole of her shoe against its stomach as she pushed it back with her foot, causing it to reel back and fall over. The blonde gave it no quarter and stood up after it, growling as she slammed the heel of her foot right down on the bridge of the Grimm's nose, it's skull giving way to her stomp, caving in.

She panted, trying to catch her breath while surrounded by the two lifeless bodies. They were stronger than she had anticipated. But she knew if she stopped here, there would be a risk another one wandering inside. The gunshots outside had subsided, so that either meant they went into hiding, or the Grimm had them.

Yang approached the door to the garage slowly, trying to steady her breathing with every step. She peeked from the door frame, and the garage was clear. However, when she looked toward the street, the view was horrendous.

The Grimm were tearing apart a bunch of men, ripping their flesh and eating them. The sight caused Yang to dry heave, her hand went to her stomach in reflex. Once the heaving subsided, she walked toward her bike, and opened up the seat, grabbing the bags she had stored there and shouldered them. With her backpack on her back, the athletic bag in her left hand, and the wooden bat in her right, she returned to the house, trying to put the scene behind her.

Meanwhile, Weiss was curled up, having brought her knees up to her chest to hug them. She felt so useless. Her ankle wouldn't hurt as much anymore, but it still gave her a shock if she moves it. Her eyes closed, and her thoughts drifted to the blonde. "Please be okay…" She whispered. The heiress stifled a tear. Her thoughts returned to her family, her mother, her younger sister Winter, heck, even her dad. What if she never sees them again? 

The door finally opened after what seemed was an eternity, and there in the doorframe was Yang looking at her. "O-oh… what happened?" Weiss asked.

The blonde shook her head and handed the heiress the athletic bag, kneeling down to wrap her arm around the other's waist, and lifting her up, giving her support. "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine… I think I'll be better in a day or two…" She sighed. Weiss leaned against the idiot and hopped on her left foot, the athletic bag slung across her shoulder. "Is it clear…? Where did all the people go?"

"It's fine… and the people… they… must have ran for shelter… realizing there's too much of them…" Yang replied, moving towards the kitchen. If luck would have her, they could sneak past the Grimm while they were busy with their meal. She concealed the truth, not wanting Weiss to worry too much. 

"Oh… Are you…" Weiss trailed off as she eyed the corpses on the floor, and her stomach lurched when she saw and smelt them. "O-oh gosh… that's… nasty…"

The blonde just chuckled. "Well Elsa, you didn't get the pleasure of having to bash their heads in."

Weiss just jabbed the girl in the side with her left hand, since her right held on to the dunce. "Geez, just get us out of here you fool."

"Oi, first I'm fighting Grimm now I have to deal with attacks from my own partner?" The jab wasn't all that hard at all, but she couldn't help but give Weiss some crap about it.

"Partner? Don't misunderstand, you're just my escort back home."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you wish Princess." The blonde just rolled her eyes. She knew Weiss needed her. And Yang actually began to enjoy having Weiss as company. At least, as someone to talk to.

Yang walked into the garage with Weiss in tow. Most of the Grimm were still occupied with the group of men while others simply wandered. The bridge to Vale was to the left, and hopefully, they would be able to catch other survivors. She wistfully stole a glance at Bumblebee, making a quiet promise to come back for her.

"What… are they eating?" Weiss asked, her silver eyes staring at the horde. She knew the answer deep down but didn't want to come to terms with it.

"Let's go… they're busy and won't go for us if they're still eating…" Yang urged, not wanting to stick around.

As they exited the garage, the sunlight finally hit their eyes, blinding them for a bit.

"Now begins… one Weiss cold, long journey… oof!" And another jab has met its mark.


End file.
